The 100 Theme Challenge
by Pamplemoussex.x
Summary: A collection of short stories mostly focusing on Robbie and Jackie.
1. Themes

**I should be concentrating on my other stories, but I got a bit bored and I've seen the 100 Theme Challenge on FanFiction and DeviantArt and thought I'd give it a try. I doubt I'll ever finish it, though, and if I do with the speed I write at I'll be in my 40s before it's done.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. **

**These are just the themes, the first chapter will be up soon. **

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Introduction

**Challenge One: Introduction**

**Pairing: Implied Robbie/Jackie**

**Author's Note: This took me about 5 minutes total, and absolutely no thought whatsoever. It's really short, and very uneventful but it's just the introductory chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taggart, or any of the characters used. **

Her first feeling upon seeing the tall brunette entering the office was pure disdain. Seeing him swagger across the room like he expected every woman within a five mile radius to fall at his feet, and hearing his slow, deep drawl that implied he could think of better places to be, it took all of her will power not to roll her eyes. She should have known better than to judge people, especially with her having a gay best friend, but yet there was something about him that she just loathed.

Although none of them had said anything, she knew that neither of the men wanted nor did they need a new addition to their team. It was just her, Stuart and Michael and that was the way it should stay. The three of them were perfect together, more close friends than colleagues, although if she was being truthful she would have liked to have been more than that with Michael, and now some vain and cocky Insector was going to ruin all that.

From behind the cover of her computer she watched him exchange a few quick words with Michael who soon stepped back into his office, and his eyes fell on her. He looked her up and down and she quickly averted her eyes to the keyboard in front of her as she felt the heat rising from her neck and to her face.

"Hello. Jackie, is it?" She looked up to find him leaning against her desk, his face only inches from hers and, surprised, she leant back in her chair to put some space between them.

"Yes," she replied sourly, looking at him with the utmost contempt.

"Robbie Ross." He introduced himself though she didn't really care to know his name. There was a short pause, followed eventually by, "How about we go for a drink after work, darlin'?"

She couldn't keep herself from laughing while he smiled down at her in confusion. "Oh, we'll see."

**It's perhaps the worst chapter I've ever written, but like I said it's only the introduction. **


	3. Love

**Challenge Two: Love**

**Pairing: Jackie/OC**

**Characters: Jackie. Matt.**

**Author's Note: I've been working on this for the past few days and I just can't seem to get it right. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taggart, Jackie or Matt.**

He couldn't explain what it was about her that drew him to her. He had spent countless days and nights trying to suss out why she made him feel such a way. Sometimes the intensity of his feelings towards one woman terrified him, other times it made him feel human and reassured him that all the hurt in his past had not taken away his ability to feel.

There was something special about her. Something different from all the other women he saw on the crowded streets of Glasgow. She was naturally beautiful with dark hair that framed her pale face and deep brown eyes that he would often find himself becoming lost in if he stared for too long. Lately he had been making a point of working alongside her just so that he could spend some extra time in her company. He didn't even have to think about it, he needed her in his life.

He was divorced with an estranged son who didn't want any contact with him and at night he would return to an empty flat where he would waste away the hours by drinking with only the drone of the television for company. These days the only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that she would always be there. She was the only thing consistent in his life. It was almost as if she gave his life meaning.

In the seven years that he had known her, he realised with a pang of guilt, she still knew very little about him. He wasn't close to her like Stuart or Robbie, she didn't go out with him on the weekends or confide in him, and to begin with that was the way he liked it, he wanted to set a barrier between himself and the other Detectives to make them fully aware that he was their boss and not a friend. But now he regretted putting up that barrier which was becoming more and more like a huge chasm between himself and Jackie.

He wanted her to tell him about her weekend, or about how their latest case was bringing her down. More than that, he wanted to be there for her like she had been unknowingly there for him all these years.

They were having a drink together one night when she broke his heart. "Sir, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." She brushed her dark hair back from her face awkwardly and looked into her glass of red wine as though she had never seen something quite so interesting. Robbie and Stuart had left ten minutes earlier despite it still being early and he knew that she had simply stuck around out of sympathy for him.

"Aye?" he asked gruffly. "What is it?"

Finally she tore herself away from the dark red liquid and her eyes met his. He quickly broke eye contact and looked around the bar feeling uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him. She began speaking again and he listened intently. "Stuart and Robbie already know. Sir, I've been seeing this guy for a while." He knew all about Connor Woodard who in his opinion was a complete waste of space, certainly not good enough for a woman like Jacqueline Reid.

"Mhm?" he asked, urging her on as she had fallen silent and was back to staring into her drink.

"Well," she said awkwardly and stared at the row of bottles behind the bar. "I'm engaged. I'll be handing in my letter next week. I'm sorry it's such short notice."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks and for a moment he wasn't quite sure what to do. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of. "That's fantastic Jackie." She gave him a strange look, perhaps she had heard the disdain in his voice and didn't know what to make of it.

"There's something else, sir." He nodded, wanting nothing more than to return home and continue with his miserable life. "We're moving. Bradford, to be exact." Now he understood why Robbie had been off with her all day, the man was probably as besotted with her as he was.

Matt sighed and downed the rest of his beer, slamming the glass down on the bar when it was finished. "That's your choice, and I'm happy for you," the words were forced and didn't sound right to him. "I hope you two are very happy together." As he stood up he leant over and kissed her cheek, something that he had never done before, but it wasn't every day you lost the woman you love.

He left her sitting at the bar staring after him in confusion, not daring to look back.

**I'll probably continue this in another one-shot.**


End file.
